Frontline
Frontline is an Adventure/RPG game that was made by PB Gameplay Beginning of Game At the start of the game you will have a wooden shield, a wooden sword, and a dagger. The player starts with 300 HP (Hit Points/Health Points). When the game starts you have an option of going into the "training room", or just start. If the player selects the "training room" then a "Mysterious voice" will start talking telling you how to play and once the player has been taught how to play he then appears in a forest with a little spot of open room where a house could fit. The first-day is usually spent by adventuring the forest, fighting weak beasts, and talking to people you find. Item Types *Weapons *Armor *Tools *Furniture Weapons *Wooden Sword *Sword *Steel Sword *Dagger *Axe *Crossbow *Rifle *Gatling-Gun *Granade *Laser-Rifle *Gatling-Laser-Gun *Energy Sword *Energy Scythe *Ice Blaster *Fire Blaster *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Time Bomb *Bomb Armor *Wooden Shield *Shield *Steel Shield *Wooden Shoulder-Pads *Steel Shoulder-Pads *Battle-Helmet *Chest Armor *Steel Battle-Helmet *Steel Chest Armor *Metanight Armor *Laser Shield *Steel Leg-Armor Tools *Laser Shield Generator *Jet-Pack *Fishing-Rod *Wrench *Hammer *Shovel *Pickaxe *Bucket *Flashlight *Map *Clock *Rope *Metal-Detector *Pocket-Knife *Cloaking-Device *Breathing Mask *Healing-Shard *Compass Furniture *Wooden Desk *Bed *Wooden Table *Wooden Cabinate *Lamp *Stove *Oven *Chair *Couch *Air-Vent *Window *Desk Main-Menu The Main-Menu for Frontline is a dark-blue screen that has 4 buttons. 1 button is the "Play" button and after the player clicks that button, all of the other buttons disappear and then 2 different buttons come up and one of them says "Training" witch will send you to a training outpost and you will be taught the controls while you are there. And the other button is "Play Now" and it just brings you strait inside the game. While the second button of the 4 is the "Options" button after you click that you will be sent into an Options menu witch will contain the Sound settings, the Load button (that just loads a saved account), and the Save button (if you are already on an account save it). The third button of the 4 is the "Trailer" button. When you click that a video will come up named "Frontline Trailer". While the last of the 4 buttons is the "Quit" button. Once this button is clicked it exits the game. Areas Area Types *Houses *Battle-zones *Outposts *Medic Stations *Forests *Small Towns *Rock Formations *Deserts Houses Houses are homes to the players. You can visit other peoples houses, abandoned houses, and even build your own! Battle-zones Battle-zones are giant set of ruins, or a specifically set Forest that has perfect terrain for battle, a wide-open desert, or just an abandoned town. Battle are always taking place in these. And each side could just be a small group of players, fighting each-other. Or it could be set CPUs forming up to attack. Outposts Outposts are bases for a large group of players that made a team, or it could be a set base with CPU players swarming in it, making an army. These are attacked very often. Medic Stations Medic Stations are small bases scattered throughout the forests and deserts. They are filled with Medics, and are used as healing stations. These are rarely attacked, however. Forests Forests are large... forests. These are where the player's houses are started out at, and if the players want to, he could travel away and make another home in a desert, or in an Outpost if there's room. These forests are filled with trees, and have Creepers scattered around all the forests, and some bosses. Small Towns Small Towns are where shops, and hunting gear, and stuff like that are. They also have some houses, and player's usually travel to one to make a house, or buy boards to make another one without all the extra time of choping wood. Rock Formations Rock Formations are odd structures. Every Rock Formation has a different elemental power. Like some have a healing ability, some have the ability to freeze any hostiles that come up to it, some have the power to shoot fireballs out of the tips of the rocks, and some might even be able to poison any hostiles. However, there are many more abilities than shown above. Deserts Deserts are wide open, hot, ranges. These sometimes dangerous areas, have ruins scattered throughout them, and some used as Battle-zones. And there is the rare Rock Formation in the wide desert. Noteable Features *Once the player has gotten 6 cubes away from fire they slowly lose life. *Once the player has reached the height of 600,000,000 cubes he/she will start to lose life. *If the player falls from a high place like a cliff, or a high tree, or a building they lose life according to their height. *If the player runs into a tree, building, wall, mountain or any obstacles they lose life according to how fast they were going. *Once the player builds a house, and supplies, the enemies, and bosses get tougher. *If the player falls in Lava or Fire they will die instantly. *If a player goes underwater a "Breath" meter will appear near to top of the screen and it would slowly go down as the player was in water. When it gets empty, the player dies. *Once the player gets very close to dying on the "Health" meter, the screen starts flashing dark red as a warning to the player that he is almost dead. *Once the player dies, he respawns at the last place he was at before dying, such as his/her house, an outpost, a base, another player's house, a battle-zone, or a special rock formation. Trivia *This was mostly inspired by World of Warcraft, and Mine. *In this game, there is always a battle going on. *This game connects to the internet so you can meet, and talk to other REAL people on this. *NOTE: This game is in Beta form. (or i will add more soon :} ) Category:Video Games Category:Stuff by Pandaboy2